Unexpected Miracles
by JaxDepp
Summary: Slayer, two best friends, and two vampires. What could happen? AN: 'Prophecy' up, thats just the setting for the story. Chapter one UP! Still looking for an editor as well...
1. The Prophecy

Sunnydale, California- 1589  
  
It was a cold and gloomy August morning. The leaves were floating through the air as if they had no weight at all. Everything was quiet, save a little noise in the distance. It was the sound of a secret meeting, gathering along the river in the middle of the town. There were no buildings around and very little people- if you'd even call them people at all. The leader of this meeting, Halandir, was a tall creature no more than seven feet tall. He had horns and a face that would make little children squirm. He sported a long black cloak that brushed the ground as he glided across the wet grass topped with dew. He reached a circle of stones where a faction of creatures like him had assembled awaiting his arrival. They were clearly his loyal followers. As the leader sat down, he spoke to his clique in their native tongue. As they intently listened, Halandir told him about their kind. "Demons," he called them, "creatures of the night." He went on to tell them a legend of a girl and how she alone had the power to kill them all.  
"She is called the Slayer. Generations of them exist and a new one rises once the previous one dies. For centuries she has killed thousands of demons all around the world," Halandir said. "The seers have foreseen that the most powerful slayer will settle here in 400 years. This is why we have decided to place the portal between the mortal and demon dimensions here in Sunnydale. That way, when she comes, we'll be ready." 


	2. 400 years later

400 years later.  
  
"Wow," Buffy Summers said as she peered into the mirror beside her bed. "I can't believe I'm starting 11th grade. And at a new school! I only wish Sky and Thais were here."  
  
The fair-haired 17 year old glanced at the window, facing the direction of her old high school in L.A. Sky and Thais were her greatest friends. Her right-hand men- or women to be exact. Buffy could envision them at Dover High, starting the new year without her. What a shame.  
  
"You truly thought we could do that to you?"  
  
In the door burst Thais Katilla and Sky Monroe. The look on Buffy's face was indescribable. A mixture between astonishment and excitement twinkled in her eyes.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" she cried. "I was just thinking about you two!"  
  
Ever since Buffy scorched the gym at Dover High school and was forced to move to Sunnydale with her mom, she hadn't seen her two best friends.  
  
"Our parents thought that whoever that arsonist was, wasn't safe to be around," Thais said hinting towards Buffy. "We had a long talk with our parents and asked them if Sunnydale was the place to be."  
  
"And after much begging and my special puppy dog eyes, here we are!" Sky finished.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, Buffy was filled in on all the little details of their story from the day they decided to move here to what earrings they were wearing on the journey.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, there's only one problem," Thais said with an uncertain voice. "We don't have anything amazing to wear!"  
  
The mood lightened and the three girls scrambled to get ready for school. After a breakfast of pancakes and a session of story swapping, everyone piled into the car for their first day of 11th grade.  
  
* * *  
  
While the trio sat in the back seat of the leather seated black jeep, Buffy looked intently at Thais and Sky. It had been so long since she'd seen them.  
  
Thais still had the same shoulder length auburn hair as she did back in kindergarten, but there was something different about her. A mysterious glint flickered in her deep brown eyes and an extra flush in her cheeks told Buffy that her best friend that used to come over on Friday nights and bake cupcakes, had grown up into a strong-willed 17 year old.  
  
With another glance, Sky was in Buffy's line of sight. A new hairstyle left only around seven inches of chestnut hair streaked with golden highlights on Sky's head. A quick smile took Buffy back to the times at the park in L.A. when they were six, playing in the sandbox. But she could see that both her best friends had grown up and so had she.  
  
"Earth to Buffy," a soft sound whispered in the distance. "Buffster, you with us? Buffy? BUFFY!??! Thais clapped her hands, sending Buffy back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Im awake," she mumbled. All of a sudden she realized that they girls had made it to school.  
  
Sky and Thais hopped out of the car and Buffy followed. This was the first day of the rest of their lives. Not one of them knew what was in store for them in next 7 years.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay let's see. Locker?"  
Check.  
"Supplies?"  
Check.  
"Lunch money?"  
Check.  
"Map?" Thais giggled, remembering all the times Buffy got lost at their old school the first year.  
Check.  
"Book on Aristotle?"  
"Crap. I don't have that! There's a library in this place right?  
  
"Buffy," Sky said, "of course there is! But we don't have much time, so let's dash. Where's your map? Im not going to mosey around aimlessly till I find it, am I?"  
  
With the map in hand, Sky led, followed by Thais and then Buffy. They trotted down what seemed like an everlasting hallway until they reached two doors leading into a room with wall-to-wall books.  
  
"Lemme take a wild guess, this is the library."  
  
"Ya know Sky, you can be really dumb sometimes." Thais said sarcastically.  
  
Like a ghost, the librarian appeared from the shadows. His eyes lit up when he saw Sky and Thais, but even more so when he saw Buffy.  
  
He remembered the two other girls from when he had observed Buffy at her High School in Los Angeles. They were the same free spirits as they were from before, but Buffy, Buffy had changed.  
  
She wasn't the juvenile child that he remembered from the bushes where he spied on her almost a year ago. She had morphed from the little flaxen haired schoolgirl to a young lady of almost 18.  
  
"You must be here for the book," he stated, bustling about. "Oh how rude of me," he said, forgetting his manners, "I'm Rupert Giles, the librarian."  
  
He shuffled around the bookshelves through mountains of misplaced papers until his fingertips found the dusty cover of the ancient novel he was looking for.  
  
The cover was made out of worn leather, frayed at the edges. There was a heavy lock on it and on the front in bold letters it said,  
  
"Vampires?" Buffy gawked. "No, you see, I was looking for a book on Aristotle! This," she stuttered, "This is all about demons and, and things that don't exist!"  
  
Buffy stumbled to a table and soaked it all in. She knew she was special, but she just wanted a normal life. But her head was flooding with questions. Why am I so strong? Why was I chosen for this job? Why me, why me, WHY ME??  
  
"Buffy, this is your calling, your fate, your destiny. You can't hide it anymore." Thais tried her hardest to sound comforting, but it was difficult because she wasn't the one with all this new responsibility. She held the book set it down next to Buffy.  
  
Sky on the other hand was not so good at sugar-coating the truth. She knew she didn't want to hurt her friend, but this was the only way to clearly get the message across. Sky took a deep breath and began her lecture.  
  
"You're the Slayer Buffy! The SLAYER! This cozy town of Sunnydale is nestled on the Hell Mouth. You know all about it. The people here are in danger if you don't step up and take charge," Sky said.  
  
"We're behind you 100%. Not literally, we'll battle by your side in times of peril, but you have to commit to your new profession," Giles finished and they awaited her decision.  
  
Buffy still couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the first day of school! They didn't even know this man, yet her two best friends were just jumping right on the band wagon. And why the hell does he care that she's the Slayer anyway?  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
"Thank god," Buffy thought. "Saved by the 5 minute bell." She quickly stated that the girls didn't want to be late to class on their first day of school and made a bee-line for the library doors, but not before Buffy shot daggers out of her eyes at her companions. Sky and Thais quickly said goodbye to Giles and whispered that they would see him after school.  
  
Once Thais and Sky were free of the library, they thanked god that looks couldn't kill.  
  
[ A/N: Hope you liked it! I promise to update quicker! R/R PLEASE!! ] 


	3. Adjustments

Chapter Three- Adjustments  
  
The day went by relatively slowly for Buffy. It was the sort of time when you look up at the clock just to check the time and get back to work.  
  
Then you get engrossed in your work and suspect you've worked for at least an hour on one single task.  
  
You eventually look up at the clock to confirm your suspicion only to find that a measly five minutes is all that has passed.  
  
So let me rephrase that.  
  
For Buffy, the day went by slower than the time it takes the world to spin around ten times.  
  
For one thing, neither Sky nor Thais were in any of her eight classes. She only saw them during their few minutes for lunch each day, when they would each spit out as much information as possible to recap their day so far.  
  
The day wasn't going any better for Thais either. On her way to her fourth period class, a heel on her new stiletto boots snapped and sent her hurling down the stairs, crushing some ninth graders as she toppled.  
  
Landing on her tush, she quickly got up and brushed off some imaginary lint from her dress, making it clear that she was fine.  
  
Just down the hallway, Sky was in the middle of an argument with a jock who refused to move from in front her locker.  
  
"If you would just shift your bulky self three inches to the right, everyone would be happy. That's all im asking!"  
  
You could hear the coldness in her voice as she got to the last words in the sentence. The jock picked up the vibe immediately and finally agreed to move.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting year," all three girls said to themselves at the exact same time.  
  
Buffy wasn't totally alone in her classes as she found out when she walked into her World History class. There was an empty seat next to a quiet looking girl with fiery hair and Buffy decided to take it.  
  
She glanced down at the red-haired girl's paper in front of her and it was chocked with notes. And what time was it? 7:20? Class hadn't even started yet!  
  
Her name was Willow. Buffy thought she might be the kind of person to be picked on because of her intelligence.  
  
"Well," Buffy sighed as she thought out loud, "at least she's someone to talk to."  
  
Willow turned around and looked awkwardly at Buffy, who was turning a million shades of red.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that. Im Buffy Summers. You're Willow right?" Buffy anxiously awaited an answer from Willow, holding her breath to see if she was friendly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Willow. Nice to meet you Buffy! Are you new here? I don't think we've met before."  
  
"Yes, I'm new here. I just transferred from a high school in Los Angeles, called Dover High. Ever heard of it? It's a lot bigger than Sunnydale."  
  
Willow didn't have a chance to answer, as the bell rang and Mr. Bendz waltzed into the room as if he had set it off himself. He looked like a nice man, balding in the back of his gray haired head.  
  
Buffy's attention was diverted from Mr. Bendz, and latched onto Principal Snyder, who strode in the door.  
  
"Funny word, 'principal'," Buffy thought. "The way I was taught to remember the difference between 'princi-p-a-l' and 'princi-p-l-e' was to think- Princi-p-a-l, the principal is your 'pal'."  
  
Then she thought of the bald headed, malicious individual heading towards her desk at top speed.  
  
And boy let me tell you, it was not a good feeling.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers," he drawled, "please report to my office immediately."  
  
Many 'oohs and aahs' escaped the mouths of Buffy's classmates as Principal Snyder turned on his heel to leave the room, expecting her to do the same.  
  
"I MEAN NOW!" he screamed. Buffy had been paying close attention to Snyder and in the time it took her to blink, he had spun around and scolded her for dawdling.  
Quick as a bunny, Buffy swooped up her books and told Willow to meet her in the library after school to discuss some things. Snyder finally left, with Buffy in tow.  
  
A million things crossed through Buffy's mind at once on what seemed like an endless walk to the office. As they entered the small cubical hallway leading to Snyder's lair, a fully suited man appeared from the shadows.  
  
Buffy was startled, but Snyder looked panicked and he was suddenly sweating.  
  
"Well, Snooter. What a rather unpleasant surprise." He drawled, looking straight into the eyes of the uneasy principal.  
  
"On second thought," he added, "it's probably more of a shock for you than for me."  
  
"It's S-n-y-d-e-r, sir," he shot back, his face turning red from the look of disgust that the robed figure gave him in return.  
  
Continuing his thought and forgetting the correction made to Snyder's name, the tall man began again.  
  
"I trust you'll have this secretary get me my coffee," he said as he motioned to Buffy, "and deliver it during our meeting."  
  
The departure of the not-so-gentleman caused Snyder to blow out a sigh of relief. Obviously, this mysterious man was a man of power, causing Snyder to react the way he did and all. It could be none other than...  
  
"THE SUPERINTENDENT?! That's it? That's what you're so scared of?!" Buffy was surprised at the man's fear because she- of course- had seen much worse than a superintendent.  
  
She was also taken back at Snyder's reaction to her rather blunt statement.  
  
"Oh, shut up," he replied. "You heard the man, go get him his coffee and get back to class. I'll deal with you later."  
  
He stomped off mumbling some sort of prayer under his breath, leaving Buffy with an errand and a temper.  
  
"I am NOT his secretary and I don't do coffee runs for anybody, especially tall, robed cre-"  
  
Her train of thought stopped and rewound to the part about Snyder 'dealing' with her later. What could she have possibly done in the first two hours of school?"  
  
No burnt down gyms, no fighting with other kids.  
  
"Think, Buffy, THINK!" her mind chided. "Could it have been that whiny kid I bumped into this morning on my way in? Nah, what could it be?"  
  
Those were her last thoughts as someone covered her nose with a strong scented cloth. Buffy suddenly began feeling weak as everything turned black.  
  
[A/N- Dum dum DUUMM! Teehee... Sorry it took so long to update. Now, Im personally sending you on a mission. See that review button at the bottom of the page? PUSH IT. What's gonna happen? No one knows! Now GO REVIEW!] 


End file.
